


incentive

by isthismydesign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Spanking, Table Sex, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Voice Kink, gender neutral reader, irls look away please, severus is hiding abs i know it, you're 17 tho so its chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthismydesign/pseuds/isthismydesign
Summary: It's your N.E.W.T. year, and you are the worst at potions. After quite literally begging for help from your Potions Professor Severus Snape, you thought you would have gotten better by now. But every ingredient you add makes Snape more and more mad, and he's decided you need some incentive, don't you think?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	incentive

**Author's Note:**

> any of my irls need to gtfo because _this isn't for you._ please you will never look at me the same just go.
> 
> to the real ones, read on sinners.

It's your N.E.W.T. year, and you are the worst at potions. After quite literally begging for help from your Potions Professor Severus Snape, you thought you would have gotten better by now. But you've been in the darkened potions lab for hours now and curfew has passed, even for the seventh years. You've been up since the crack of dawn worrying about this exact lesson. Maybe the fumes, which admittedly aren't well ventilated, have gotten into your head. You feel slightly dizzy, but maybe it's just how tired you are. Or it might just be fear.

Professor Snape started the lesson pacing between empty desks as far away as possible, but has since decided that you are too much of a dumbass to supervise from afar in case you make a deadly mistake. Truth be told, he's saved you from three such incidents already, and you're certain it will be more by the time the lesson ends. 

He's hovering behind you, practically holding you hands to guide you through the motions. Hiding a shiver every time he touches you is almost as hard as the lesson itself. Everyone in your year, no, _the school,_ knows about your crush on the Potions Professor. You're even relatively certain some of the teachers do, too. Trelawney has made way too many pointed comments during exams not to know, and you and your classmates have never exactly been subtle with it. After crushing on the man for seven years, you would be more surprised if people _didn't_ know. 

It's harmless, anyway. It's not as if anything is going to happen, and it's a now yearly occurrence that you should now beg for potions help before exams. You think he agrees out of pity as opposed to genuine care or appreciation of your presence. Totally harmless. 

"After seven years, that you should somehow pass my class each year without retaining the ability of how to _stir a potion,_ I shall be surprised if you make it through the practical potions N.E.W.T. alive." His voice is like silk, and despite the empty echo of the classroom you can almost feel his breath on your ear. You suppress another shudder again as he grabs your hand to guide your stirring motions, cursing your decision to get help as you do every year. 

"I-I just grasp the concepts slowly, sir." By now stammering is your default when it comes to speaking to him. You grades improved significantly during those months in your fifth year, for reasons still unknown, the defense professor Horace Slughorn covered Snape's classes. Even now you wonder what Snape made of the rare Acceptables that you received. 

All of a sudden, you feel Professor Snape press his entire body against yours, and if it weren't for his hand on the stirring rod you would have dropped it in. "I think you just need the right incentive, don't you think?" His voice, _oh Merlin his voice,_ has dropped an octave and you fail to suppress the jerk that your body has chosen to respond with. 

He speaks from directly behind you, and you can feel his breath on the shell of your ear. "Look at that, you've already stood up taller." He takes the stirring rod from your limp hands and sets it on the counter. Then you feel his hands rest on your hips and you gasp at the touch, the sound far too loud for the quiet of the labs. One hand comes to rest on your chest as his head rests on your shoulder and hes mouthing at your neck. 

Your brain short circuits. _Oh my gods._ Snape finds your nipple and pinches it gently and your breath stutters in your throat. Your head automatically falls back, exposing your neck to the man behind you. It was the right decision apparently, for quick as a snake he's found a sweet spot just below your left ear and is completely ravashing it. You make a strangled sound as he rips off your tie and outer robe, leaving you in a typical white button up and black slacks. You spin around and finally, _finally,_ kiss the lips you have dreamt about since first year. 

He's just as talented, if not more, than you thought he'd be. Grabbing your hair which you've changed your mind about trimming, he coaxes open your mouth and instantly dominates the kiss. If Snape wasn't pressing you against the table, your knees would have given out long ago. He plays you like an instrument so that you're soon gasping and moaning into the kiss, pressing against him and desperately grabbing at his shoulders and chest. He's so strong, you've always known it but its another thing to feel all that muscle completely caging you in against the side of a desk.

Before you can react, he's turned you around shoved you onto the desk, and your head barely misses the still simmering cauldron. "I didn't say you could touch now did I?" You moan as you feel your clothes vanish and a sharp pain across your ass where Snape _spanked_ you.

"No sir." You answer, completely breathless. It's come to your attention that you're completely naked while the potions professor looms over you fully clothed. The thought alone sends shivers all over your body as you rapidly lose the ability to form coherent thoughts.

He rewards you with another slap, and you cry out again. "Very good." You feel a harness in his pants as he presses against you. His hands are moving all over your hips and back, nowhere near enough to get you off, but enough to make arousal shoot down your spine and try to press back against him. _He's huge,_ you think, and the thought alone makes your mouth water with need.

Just as you're about to start begging you feel two fingers press against your lips, and you allow them entry without thinking. His hands are wonderful, strong and slim from years of potion-making. You do your best to get them as wet as possible, and you're rewarded with a third finger. He's pumping his fingers in and out of your mouth and you moan at the feeling. It's so close to what you need but it's just not enough! 

Almost like he's cast Legilimens on you, Snape chuckles, sounding like sin itself. He pumps his fingers faster and it's all you can do not to press back on his dick and whine your need. His other hand is gripping your hip tight enough to hurt, but of course that only makes it hotter. He takes his fingers out of your mouth and you instantly miss the intrusion, if only for a moment. Because he's spread your legs and is prodding at your entrance, and _oh fuck yes!_

You can't help the whine that leaves you when he presses a finger into you and your body instantly accepts it. It appears your body is just as eager for him as your mind is after all these years. He fingers you open agonizingly slowly and you're writhing on the table within minutes. But he's speaking to you all the while, how well you're taking him and how lovely you sound when he hits a spot that makes you see stars. 

He's had three fingers in you for what feels like ages and you can't take it anymore. "Please, please sir I need you." 

You gasp as he hits your spot again and you can hear the smirk in his voice when he replies "Did you really think that would be enough to make me fuck you?" The crudeness of his statement draws another moan from you. 

It takes so very long for him to finally deign you ready. You've begged and been so close to crying with frustration, but just as you hover on the edge of getting too overwhelmed he draws is fingers out which results in another whine. The sound of him unbuckling his belt is the hottest thing you've ever heard and you're practically shaking with need.

"Oh my gods." You moan loudly as you feel the tip of his cock press against your entrance. _It's huge._ He presses into you slowly, almost carving out a place for himself deep inside you, where he's always belonged. He stills when you bottom out, letting you get accustomed to him. You need it. Snape is long and thick and so very perfect, even better than your dirtiest fantasies combined. He groans when he's inside you and it brings you more pleasure than anything else he's done.

"Of course you're tight." He breaths out as he begins thrusting shallowly into you, and he fills you so well. You tell him as such and get a sharper deeper thrust in response. "If only you're as good at potions as you are at taking cock, hm?" Another sharp thrust and you keen. Snape's thrusts are brutal, and your hips press against the table so hard you know you'll get bruises. With the heat of the cauldron thats inches away and Snape above you, you're sweating and it makes Snape dig into your waist even tighter and you don't even try to hide how much you enjoy the feel of him inside you. 

He grabs you jaw and yanks you upright, delivering a biting kiss to the corner of your mouth, his other arm wraps around your waist. Somehow he's thrusting even harder and this angle feels _amazing._ It's so very right and you feel like you were made to be fucked by him. "I wonder if you spread your legs this easy for anyone?" You can only whimper hungrily in response as he pounds you harder. "Is that how you got all those good grades when Horace took over for me all those years ago?" 

You can feel that rich baritone voice enter your soul and you stumble through a response. "I-I, _oh fuck!_ No, s-sir please, please no it's just, _gods,_ just for you." You have to tell him that you've only ever thought of him, ever! The idea that he might believe you sends tears to your eyes and you continue to beg and insist that it's only ever for him. 

Snape laughs, and its breathless and light. "Exactly. You only bend over for me, don't you darling? Because you're _mine._ All, all mine." Each word is emphasized with a punishing thrust and you practically scream in response. You're so fucking close, but with the pace you can't catch your breath enough to tell him. Your moans just get louder and louder and Snape's hand on your throat tightens in response. "It's such a shame you aren't allowed to come." _What?_

"S-sir?" It was supposed to come across as upset but even to your ears it sounds much less mad than you intended. He moves his hand to the back of your neck and pushes you against the table again, your hands smacking against the desk to stop your head from hitting it. His thrusts get impossibly faster, but only for a moment, until he's coming deep inside you with a beautiful groan. The sound of him pulling out and your resulting whine make you blush bright red, and a feeling of vulnerability washes over you. 

Snape tucks himself back into his pants and does up the buckle. You receive a light spank on your ass and he's instantly back in teacher mode. "Come on now. Maybe if you finish your potion I can take care of your little issue. But we only have so long before Lucius drops in for dinner, and you wouldn't want Lord Malfoy to see you like this, would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a corner* you finished it so you aren't allowed to judge me.


End file.
